


In the eyes of the beholder

by Reliablewiththeladies (Stonathanstans)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Reliablewiththeladies
Summary: Laf and Alex don't do jealousy. Really, they don't.





	In the eyes of the beholder

"Who's that?" Alex is seated next to Laf, hand resting lowly on his waist as he drinks. He's not paying much attention to anything, or at least he wasn't until he saw John, his John get up from the table that they were seated in and walk towards the back of the club and engulf a tall man in a bone crushing hug. 

"Who's who Mon Chou?" Laf asks. He turns towards the direction that Alex is pointing to.

His eyes widened. 

"I do not know. But I will find out." 

                                       =

 

When John had entered the club and saw Ben he had nearly run over to the man and threw his arms around his neck. It had been a while since he had seen him and the fact that of all nights that they come into  _jungle_ he sees his old friend. 

On the night of his anniversary with Laf and Alex no less. 

He hasn't exactly told them about Ben, afraid that maybe they'd get a little jealous. Both of them assumed that they were his first and he adored the attention that they gave him and he didn't want that gone. 

But seeing Ben, all smiles and giggles had bought back memories that John couldn't hold back and he excused himself from the table, leaving his drink and going over to Ben and hugging the man. 

* * *

 Alex's eyes narrowed more at the way that John held onto the man, the way that the man placed a hand on John's lower back. 

"I don't like this." Alex spit out. "Not one bit." 

Laf kissed his cheek. "Then shall we do something? Remind John who he belongs to?"

Alex grinned. "Yes?" 


End file.
